pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Mansell
Chris Mansell (born 1953) is an Australian poet and publisher. Life Born in Sydney, Chris Mansell grew up on the Central Coast of New South Wales and in Lae, Papua New Guinea, later studying economics at the University of Sydney.Background (Chris Mansell website) Accessed: 5 February 2007. She was active in Sydney in the 1970s and 1980s as an editor and poet and since the 1980s has lived in regional Australia where she continues to write, perform, publish and edit. In 1978 she and Dane Thwaites began a magazine called Compass Poetry & Prose which published many of the young Australian poets of the time. She closed the magazine in 1987 and soon after, was a member of the collective (which included David Reiter among others) who founded Five Islands Press. She now runs PressPress, a small independent poetry press she founded in 2002.PressPress website Accessed: 10 August 2007. Like many poets of her generation, Mansell makes her living by performing her work, publishing and teaching writing at various institutions. Although primarily a poet, she has also written a number of plays including Some Sunny Day. Her collection Mortifications & Lies has been described as a 'groundbreaking work' because of its experimentation with form and its overtly political content.Margaret Bradstock quoted on Chris Mansell Contents page (Australian Literature Resources) Accessed 5 February 2007. Love Poems is less political, a livre composé which takes subtler formal risks. Always interested in experimentation with form, she now also works in digital media. She directed the Shoalhaven Poetry Festival in 2002, 2003 and 2005. Recognition She was winner of the Queensland Premier's Literary Award (poetry) and has been shortlisted for the NSW Premier's Literature Award, and the Banjo Award (Victoria). Works Poetry *''Delta''. Waterloo, NSW: private, 1978). *''Head, Heart and Stone. Eltham, Vic: Fling Poetry, 1982). *''Taking Heart: some poetry and prose. Burwood, NSW: Compass Poetry and Prose, 1987). *''Redshift / Blueshift. Wollongong, NSW: Five Islands Press, 1988). *‘Day Easy Sunlight Fine,’ in ''Hot Collation (with Jenny Boult, Sue Moss and Coral Hull). Ringwood, Vic: Penguin, 1994). *''Yarmul: For the Lies We Sing'' Berry, NSW: private, 1999). *''Stalking the Rainbow''. Berry, NSW: PressPress, 2002). *''The Fickle Brat''. Carindale, Qld: Interactive Press, 2002). *''Mortification and Lies. Armidale, NSW: Kardoorair Press, 2005). *Love Poems. Armidale, NSW: Kardoorair Press, 2006). *''Letters. Armidale, NSW: Kardoorair Press, 2009). * The view from a beach. PressPress, 2010. ISBN 978-0-9807718-6-2 * Spine Lingo: new and selected poems. Kardoorair Press, Armidale, 2011. ISBN 978-0-908244-83-6 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Australian Poetry Library.Chris Mansell (1953– ), Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 14, 2012. Fiction * Little Wombat (children's book). Sydney: New Holland, 1996." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Mansell Chris Mansell]," Wikipedia, Wikimedia, Web, Mar. 14, 2012. * Schadenvale Road. Brisbane: Interactive Press, 2011. ISBN 9781921479946 References External links * Home page * 4 poems at Australian Literature Resources * blip.tv Samples of experimental digital work * Interview from Famous Reporter * http://www.presspress.com.au Mansell's publisher site, PressPress * [http://www.cordite.org.au/archives/000345.html Review of Fickle Brat] * [http://walleahpress.com.au/FR32Mansell.html Review of Mortifications & Lies] * [http://www.styluspoetryjournal.com/main/master.asp?id=738 Review of Love Poems] * [http://www.styluspoetryjournal.com/main/master.asp?id=991 Review of Letters in Stylus] * [http://www.cordite.org.au/reviews/stephen-lawrence-reviews-chris-mansell Review of Letters in Cordite] * [http://anotherlostshark.com/2011/03/10/chris-mansells-spine-lingo/ Review of Spine Lingo] Category:1953 births Category:Australian dramatists and playwrights Category:Australian poets Category:Australian short story writers Category:Australian women writers Category:Living people Category:People from New South Wales Category:Australian publishers (people)